


*Boop*

by thinmintss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:04:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinmintss/pseuds/thinmintss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick (sad) Destiel</p>
            </blockquote>





	*Boop*

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.  
> *boop*

“Cas do-“  
*boop*  
“Did you just-“  
*boop*  
“Cas!!!! Stop b-“  
*boop*  
“Why do you keep ‘booping’ my nose?”   
“Because you’re cute, Dean, that’s why.”  
“Shut u-“  
*boop*  
“Casssss!!”  
“Fine! I’ll stop…”  
“Goo-“  
*boop*  
“Castiel Winchester I swear I’m going to break your finger if you boop my nose again”  
“Now, Dean, you shouldn’t talk like that in front of the children.”  
*boop*  
…  
“Dean! Wake up! What’s wrong?” Sam shook his older brother.  
“Where’s Cas?” Dean tried to speak through the tears.  
“Dean, Cas is gone. It’s been years. He’s dead.


End file.
